Gwen and Her Mermaid Obsession
by Ainsley Wilson
Summary: our gang sits 2 wtch a classic Disney -THE LITTLE MERMAID. A long with the movie our fav couple's emotions are also reeking thru ariel n eric...pleaaaseee r


**GWEN AND HER MERMAID OBSESSION**

**_A/N:_********_This one-shot is a tribute from me to 2 of my favorite couples of all time. The obvious Gwevin and the other one is Ariel-Eric from Disney's 'The Little Mermaid'. Turned out pretty good, I guess._******

"What's it with you and Disney? Every time we watch a movie on your DVD all you wanna watch is those silly fairytales and princess stories which hardly make sense." Ben asked agitatingly.

"Well, I don't see how crashing cars and huge sumo people or stupid ghosts make any sense either. But you watch them, right? My Disney flicks are at least better in the fact that it makes you feel warm and happy instead of all that nonsense violence. "

"Oh yeah, then how come you love those vampire series 'Twilight' and 'Vampire Diaries'? They are not fairytales." Ben remarked matter of factly.

"Well, they focus on the quintessential elements of love and romance. Those vampire guys do so much for their girls. And THAT is what impresses me. They are romantic. "

"Ohk...So it's not Disney exactly, its anything that has to do with guys dying and killing for their gals, right? " Ben inquired.

Gwen opened her mouth to retort when Ken and Kevin got in between them.

"Cut it both of you. We want to match a real movie not a live telecast of Cousins Quarrel. Decide something, anything, and fast. "Ken yelled.

"And we are not watching naked fatties fighting out, ok? That's gross. Maybe something along the lines of 'Sherlock Holmes-Game of Shadows' or MI-4." Kevin said looking through Gwen and Ken's DVD collection.

Gwen huffed and crossed her arms on the chest. "Either we watch a Disney princess movie OR I go back to my homework upstairs. "Gwen stated with a one of finality.

The three boys looked up at her, Kevin wide eyed, Ken massaging his temples and Ben with a frown.

"Go away if you want. I'll watch anything _but_ Disney. "Ben stated finally.

Now it was up to Ken and Kevin to decide whose side to take. To catalyze their thought process Gwen smiled evilly and stated" if you watch ANYTHING other than Disney, I'll call cooper and ask him to assist me in my_ homework _in my bedroom where he would stay for the next 3 hours or so. "Gwen smirked.

Kevin stared at her in horror and immediately blurted" I'm gonna go for Disney. You know it's amazing and make you mushy and cheesy, "Kevin replied with a slight frown. He knew Gwen had got him with her wicked girly tricks- AGAIN.

"Hey that's blackmailing. You are using unfair means to get your way." Ben said.

Gwen ignored Ben and humphed triumphantly. "What about you Ken?"

Ken scratched his head and said" Well, not that I care about you being with Coop in your bedroom for a couple of hours, coz I know that you wouldn't let him do anything even if he wanted to, but I guess I'll go with Disney coz it's been long since I saw my baby sis all dreamy eyed and happy and bouncy. "

Gwen's expression immediately softened as she hugged her brother and muttered" You are so sweet, bro. "

So now that it was decided that they would watch Disney, Ben did NOT remain true to his words and go away. Instead he sat down on the end of the couch with his hand folded, ready to go through an hour or two of torture.

"So what are we gonna watch? " Ken asked as he sat down beside Ben.

Gwen sat on the other end of the couch and pondered for a while. "Well, I guess we should watch The Little Mermaid, AGAIN. "She said and clicked her remote button switching on the movie as Kevin sat down between her and Ken [closer to her, of course.]

"Yea sure. We would watch that even though we have already seen it - I donno what? Like a million times?" Ben said sarcastically.

Ken laughed at his brunette cousin as Kevin said hesitatingly" umm, I haven't seen it ever. So I guess it would be new to me. "

Gwen turned to him as the opening credits were showing and beamed at him. Shifting closer to him she said" you would ABSOLUTELY LOVE it."

Kevin looked at her and smiled. He didn't know if he would like the movie or not but he would definitely give it a try if that made his redhead so happy. Anything for love, you see?

Ken just shook his head and returned his eyes to the TV and so did the others.

As the movie progressed, Ben fell into deep slumber while the other three teens watched on. Kevin was actually enjoying the flick. Ariel was so much like Gwen. Willful, moody, stubborn, diehard romantic, adventurous and of course- a redhead.

As the scene came where Ariel sings and hums and puts a flower behind her father's ear, and he sisters tell her dad that she's in love, Ken laughed silently and said" that is totally how Gwen has been acting for about two years now. "

Gwen blushed slightly as Kevin gave her a questioning glare with a smile. "You have? Wonder who your Prince Eric is." Kevin said jokingly.

Gwen slapped him playfully and said, "Ah, I have a couple of guys who _could _be that. "

Kevin smirked and returned his gaze to the TV. The movie now showed the scene where Ariel agrees to give away her voice to Ursula just to be on land with Eric for 3 days, so she could make him fall in love with her.

"Do people actually give up something as important as their voice and compromise their whole being for love? " Ken muttered his eyes still on the screen.

Kevin's mind raced back to the time Gwen had went on time travel just to bring him back[she told him about it later] and then again when she had struck a deal with Darkstar just so she could get him out of his mutation.

"Sure they do. I can say that from firsthand experience. "Kevin replied absent mindedly.

Gwen slightly tilted her head towards him and wrapped her hands around his left arm. "If the prince's love is true I don't see why she shouldn't do _that_ for him." Gwen said with a double implication to her sentence which Ken didn't understand but Kevin quickly got it.

He removed his left arm from her wrapped hands and placed it on her lower back pulling her closer.

The next scene showed the song 'Kiss the Girl' with the couple on a boat and all the marine creatures singing and creating a symphony. Gwen sung along silently with Sebastian, as a huge smile played on her lips and her eyes were all starry and glittering.

Ken just giggled at his little sister. "That song always has that effect on you, right? "

Gwen nodded slightly as she continued to hum along with the song. Towards the end of the song, as Ariel and Eric were just an inch apart and the boat toppled over, Gwen bounced in frustration and said" I absolutely _hate_ this scene. I donno why every time I see this scene and anticipate them to kiss, those stupid eels- Flotsam and Jetsam tumble the boat over. "

Ken smiled and sad" you already know that the boat will topple over. Then why do you get so excited over it? "

Gwen shrugged. "I donno. A girl thing I guess."

Next came the scene where the voiceless Ariel looks down at Eric sitting at the dock below from her window, blushes and hides behind the window. Then Eric stares at her with a smile, kinda confused with his feelings of whether he loved Ariel or the girl who had saved him and whose voice he had heard.

Kevin shifted a little and said angrily" why can't he just accept what his heart has to say? That girl has gone to such huge extents to go to him and he is pining over someone he never even saw. How lame is that? "

Gwen and Ken were surprised at his sudden comment and Gwen rubbed his arm trying to soothe him. "Don't worry, Kev. He would be going to large extents for her, too. "Kevin looked at her and nodded slightly.

As the movie progressed and the night of the second day of Ariel's stay on land was shown, Gwen could feel her eyes tearing up as she empathized with Ariel's pain. She knew what it was like to feel when the person you love with all your heart and for whom you would cross all barriers was going away from you, and there was nothing you could do.

As the third day came to view and everybody was busy in wedding preparations of Eric and the fake princess turned Ursula with Ariel's voice, Kevin felt his heart sinking. He was really getting into the movie and sympathized with Ariel. Poor girl! She was trying to cross the sea's huge width to get to Eric in time to stop the wedding. And she had no one other than little Flounder to assist her.

When Ariel finally reached the ship and got her voice back thanks to the ruckus created by the seagulls, Kevin and Gwen lighted up immediately. Just as Eric was about to kiss Ariel the sun set and Ariel's feet suddenly turned back to her fish tail and she dived back into the sea. Eric was totally shocked and so was our Kevin, who thought it was the moment of _the classic Disney happy ending. _Evidently, he was wrong.

"what now, he will never get her again? Will she remain a 'Fish Princess 'while he stays on the land as the Prince? Totally not fair. "Kevin threw up his free arm in agitation. He was completely going along with the flow of the movie.

"no, no. it's a Disney version of the real story. So unlike Anderson's Little Mermaid, Ariel here _will_ have a happy ending. Just watch patiently, Kev. "

Kevin sighed and returned attention to the screen oblivious to Ken staring at him with wide eyes.

_"since when does he feel so deeply for others? Last I checked, Gwen was the only one he cared about and maybe Ben and our family. But a character? Strange. Well, guess my baby sis makes everyone around her get an emotional edge to their personality. " _Ken thought with pride for his sister.

In the movie, Eric was steering the ship to catch Ariel's trail. He was not just going to lose her after so much she had been through for him and after so long he had waited for her. He now understood why his heart was drawn to Ariel the night when she saw him through the window. It was _her _whose voice he had fallen for, and who had saved him from drowning.

Just then the water turned black and Ursula appeared trying her black powers to stop Eric but ultimately, Eric steered the ship roughly and its sharp, pointed hull went right through her ugly, octopuss-y body. As the ship drowned a little away from the shore, Eric, in his battered and bruised condition, waded back to the coast- exhausted and depressed.

He couldn't find his Ariel. Maybe she left him forever and he would never see her again. He immediately fell down on the beach from sheer exhaustion. He could never be happy again. And Ariel, she would be alone too.

Ariel saw Eric's condition from the waters and felt depressed but there was nothing she could do without having her human feet. She couldn't go to him as a mermaid, maybe they were not meant to be. Just then, she felt a tingle in her lower body and she tried to raise her tail but instead came out two little, graceful feet. She was overwhelmed. She immediately ran towards the coast and called out to Eric. He got up and seeing his Ariel just lifted her and twisted her in the air. His Ariel was back to him, feet and all. He put her down and kissed him as the scene transited to their wedding kiss directly.

Ariel's father-King Triton- came near the ship and told her that if she was so truly in love with him and he sure enough deserved him, then as a father, he wouldn't mind Ariel turning human and living happily ever after. So he had used the powers from his trident to give Ariel human feet but also told her that she could turn back to mermaid when necessary.

As the scene climaxed, Gwen was bouncing on the fluffy couch beside Kevin. She had been jumping that way ever since Eric had lifted Ariel in the air. Kevin just looked at her with a small giggle, and felt his heart at peace. two reasons- Ariel's happy _ending_ and his girl's happy _reaction_.

"Is this what Ken meant by you being 'all dreamy eyed and happy and bouncy'? " Kevin asked with _his smirk__TM_.

Gwen looked at him strangely and said" what do you mean? "apparently, she did not notice her sudden display of happiness and was confused by Kevin's statement.

Ken shook his head. "never mind, honey. Kev, don't try 's the_ Disney effect _on her I told of earlier. "

The two boys just giggled as Ben continued snoring loudly. The three awake teens glared at him sideways and suddenly Kevin's lips twitched up in an evil grin.

" I donno about Ariel, but **_I_** didn't get my happy ending for the evening. "he said getting up from the couch and making his way to the Tennyson kitchen.

Gwen and Ken followed him ." what do you mean, BIL? "Ken asked curiously.

Kevin was fumbling in the fridge and Ken's words brought a small blush on his handsome face. But he kept quiet. Gwen gave Ken her angry look and said" zip it Kenny. don't embarrass him. " Ken just giggled and tousled her hair.

"ok so here's my happy ending. " Kevin muttered as he rushed to the living room where Ben was still sound asleep and snoring on the couch.

Kevin just placed an armful of stuff on the table. Gwen and Ken stared wide eyed as they realized that it was all sorts of mushy semi liquid stuff like mayonnaise, ketchup, pickles, smoothies and melted butter. Kevin took all of them together and them in a bowl.

"you know, a head massage is good for the hair and the brain." He said evilly and poured all the gooey mixture on Ben's sleeping head quietly and stealthily. He then carefully picked Ben up and drove him to his house. Gwen and Ken stayed back at their house as Ben remained in his dream world.

Kevin returned in 15 minutes and said with a snicker" now, we would see Ben with his silky smooth hair in the morning. "

Gwen crossed her arms and glared at him trying to muster a fake angry look. She knew what Kevin did was highly inappropriate but she couldn't help thinking it to be actually very hilarious.

Ken laughed loud for a few minutes and sunk into the couch holding his stomach. "holy God, just the imagination of Ben waking up in his special hair oil is making me laugh. Donno how I'm gonna laugh when he actually comes in tomorrow with that shocking discovery." "you really know how to have fun, Levin."

Kevin laughed along with him and plopped down beside him. Gwen, seeing the two boys laughing couldn't control her laughter anymore and started laughing as well. Tomorrow's day would definitely start with hilarity.

**_A/N: excuse me if it was kinda lame and the ending felt a little out of place. I have tried my best to make the plot interesting even if you haven't actually watched THE LITTLE MERMAID. And I guess a bit of emotions from the movie characters is essential to make the movie more endearing, right? _**

**_So…. If it was lame criticize me. If it was okay, just tell me. And if you think it was good, just help me improvise. In short just R&R .i would be looking forward to it. _**


End file.
